runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The Imperial Order
The Imperial Order of RuneScape *'Forum of The Imperial Order' #Http://z3.invisionfree.com/The_Imperial_Order *'Description' #The Imperial Order is a Semi-Democratic Alliance and Semi-Despotismic Alliance. #Used to be one of the strongest alliance/clans in 2004 with over 1,200members. #Has several systems that no other alliance/clan does. #No Level Requirement #Looks down on alliance/clans with Level Requirements #The First Alliance on RuneScape #First Alliance/Clan with a Treasury #One of the First Alliance/Clans to have a war #First alliance to completely destory another clan/alliance #First alliance/clan to educate new players #First alliance/clan with an Aiding System #First alliance/clan to fine players commited of breaking alliance rules *NickNames of "The Imperial Order" #The Imperial Empire #The Government of RuneScape #The Imperial Government #The Imperial Nation #The Imperial Educators #The True Alliance #The Imperium #The Systematic Ones #The Empiral Order *Wars of The Imperial Order #Alantica vs TIO #The Golden Knights vs The Imperial Order #The Violence Horde vs The Imperial Order #The Grand Empire vs TIO *Who is allowed to join "The Imperial Order?" #Well, if your talking about F2P or P2P, we accept both. The Imperial Order can't make a returning impact without both. #There are NO level requirements. Infact, The Imperial Order looks down on Level Requirements heavily. *I want to become allies, how do i do that? #Easy, sign up on the Forums given at the top, then register an account. Next, you'll fill out an Ally Application Form, which will be looked at. #Don't be discouraged if your denied, as this has happened alot. It might be because of a level requirement, which you will have to prove your a good ally. *Why do you look down on Level Requirements? #Many Reasons, and one is that it decreases morality. #Back when The Imperial Order was first formed, people joined clans left and right. We heard tons complaint about Level Requirements, so we allowed any level in. *Why did you let everyone in? #Well, if you read carefully, we didn't let everyone in. We let every level in, and for a couple reasons. #One reason was, unlike most clans, we thought our members everything. This was a major reason of level requirements back then, as clans had to teach members step by step. #Most clans wanted a high level average, where The Imperial Order cared less about your level than your intelligence. This reason brought some of the strongest players to us, not us to them. *What do you mean "teaching?" #Well, new members went to the "Supremacy of Education" and the "Educators" of the alliance with questions they had. #The Supreme Head of the Alliance and Supremacy of Education formed several guides to also benefit new members. *At your peak, how strong was the alliance? #At our peak, we held around 1,200members. #We didn't measure strength by numbers or level, we leveled by how well your alliance worked. To us, we ranked number one there. #The Imperial Order fought four wars and won all four. We did fight the second largest clan at that time, who held almost 2,000members. *Can i join? #Yes, we have re-opened once again, from our break-up in 2005 and closure in 2007, were back for 2009! #Join the forums, and go to Member Applications, and you will be accepted shortly, or denied. Denied happens once a blue moon though. *Break-up? Closure? explain? #The Imperial Order hit its peak in 2004 and everyone knows, once you hit your peak theres only one way to go. #In 2005, the alliance treasury went bankrupt forcing the end to several systems. #in 2005, The Imperial Order lost 25% of its members, 300members. #The Supreme Head of the Alliance knew there wasn't long until the alliance crumbled, though no one ever saw this coming. #Several Governmental Members formed new clans, and this was the end of The Imperial Order's great reign over RuneScape. #In 2007, the former Supremacy of War tried to restart the alliance. This looked successful until it crumbled this time. #He did the wrong things and now The Imperial Order is remembered for its 2007 form, not its 2004 form. *How many clans were formed, and whos the most famous? #Seven clans were formed, though three are unknown. #Rune Raiders is believed to be a break-off of The Imperial Order, though not confirmed. *I've played since 2005, how come i've never heard of you? #In 2005, The Imperial Order was not talked about, unless they were talking about it crumbling. #Lots of people talked about it, though only players from 2004 might have understood. #Again, we were remembered for our 2007 form, not 2004 sadly. *In 2004, what milestones/records did you break? #Well, even from our start in 2003 to our break-up in 2005, we broke records. #We were the First Ever Alliance on RuneScape. #We were the First to develop a "War System" that differs from the deep wilderness wars. #We were the first to develop a Aiding System. #We held the Richest Treasury back then. #We held the Record for longest war, as did The Golden Knights. #We were the First Major Clan/Alliance to have our treasury go bankrupt. #We were the First to develop Embassies, instead of declaring each other allies. #We held the Record for losing the most members in 2months. (300) *You held the Richest Treasury, how much cash was in it? #The exact number was lost, thought we do an the estimated amount, which is extremely close. #In 2003, we held $20,000,000 - $25,000,000 #In 2004, we won the record with $138,000,000 - $145,000,000 #In 2005, we won the Record for First major clan to go bankrupt. We held anywhere from $0 - $10,000. #In 2007, we held $550,000 - $1,000,000 #In 2009, we held $600,000. *How long ago did you re-create the alliance and why? #Well, i was the "Supreme Head of the Alliance" in 2003,2004, and 2005. I brought it back to resurrect it, not as a powerful clan, but as a successful alliance. #It was re-created on "July 4th of 2009". *Do you have laws? #Yes, we have simple laws that are common sense. Though, breaking a law may be solved as "fines", "expelled" and "demotion". *FINED?! WHAT?! #Yes, this was started in 2004, to repay your debts to the alliance. *Have priced changed since then? #Yes, due to the trading limit we had to lower them drasticly. #Major Crimes used to result in almost $100,000 - $250,000, now we lowered it to $3,000 - $10,000. *What if i don't pay? #You will be expelled, and if you join a new clan, we will tell them about your debt. *What if my new clan defends me? #90% of the time, they don't. We will get our money and trying to run will make you pay tired. *What if i quit RuneScape? #Then, your no problem are you? *I've heard of The Imperial Order on other games, why? #The Imperial Order has spread to other games, not to play those games, but to recruit people to RuneScape. *Are you a combat,skiller, or what clan? #Everything your heart desires! #We have programs for skillers, warriors, and even "noobs". *Do you play clan wars? #Thats all up to you. #We choose to stay away from "Clan Wars" as the name deceives you. It rather a group of people ethier fight another group or a real clan. #I've never seen a real clan go at a real clan, unless it was prepared before hand. *So, no? #Wrong, we do play it but trying to get the whole alliance is impossible, so don't be let down if it doesn't work out for you. *Who is/was your best ally? #The Rune PowerHouses and The Imperial Order were the as close as allies can get. #When The Imperial Order broke-up, more members went to The Rune PowerHouses, then the broke-up remains. #The Rune PowerHouses no longer exist, or we can't find them. *I have more questions, do you mind if i keep asking? #No, we don't mind, though we do perfer you to ASK ON THE FORUMS!! ''Supreme heads of the alliance- ''Jason Ortiz3, Jtmallory4, 99str Horror Category:Clans Category:forums